


the good in the bad

by ramennoodlefics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxious Lance (Voltron), Deaf Lance (Voltron), M/M, Martial Arts, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, SSHL, Worried Keith (Voltron), musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramennoodlefics/pseuds/ramennoodlefics
Summary: Lance finds out he's deaf abruptly and panic's while Keith doesn't know what to do.





	1. the day the musician died.

"Something is wrong." Lance was sitting up in bed thinking to himself. Today seemed oddly quiet, usually he would hear Keith in the kitchen and his terrible attempts at cooking, he would he would hear the birds outside and cars passing by.  
It was death quiet Lance could hear a pin drop or at least he thought he could, then the boy turns his head to his piano in the other corner of the room having a sicking realization at once he flew the covers off his bed almost tripping over his blue slippers he books it to his beloved piano. 

He swiftly sits down his hands are almost too shaky to play but he wills himself to touch his hands to the keys afraid of what might happen he quickly plays a triad and recoils immediately. Lance was right he couldn't hear.

The boy pushes himself against the wall he felt as if he was gonna fall out of this reality "No no no not me no" Lances mind races "Why, what did i do, this can't happen." He curls up into a ball trying to slow his heart rate "This has to be a dream no please no." Lance choked back a sob then feel's a hand against his brown hair, he looks up to find Keith staring at him worried his mouth opens and Lance knew that words where coming out but there was no sound it was if he was in deep space "I can't hear!" Lance tried to communicate but he couldn't hear the sound of his own voice, Keith used to joke that it was Lances favorite sound in the world. Maybe this was karma.

Keith's face looked somewhere between shocked and confused the look on Keith's face just made Lance cry harder.

Keith fell down to Lance's height and allows the sad boy to fall onto his shoulder filling his shoulder with tears. Keith knew how much lances hearing met to him after all he was a pro musician the thought of it made Keith want to cry but he had to stay strong for Lance so he keeps mind on logic "how could happen to Lance he was fine yesterday."

Yearning for answers Keith whips out his phone and types "Sudden deafness?" An artical popped up saying something about SSHL then under it there was a tab saying "Causes of sudden deafness" he opened it up to find that nothing seemed to apply to Lance.

Running out of options Keith comforts the the boy who is looking smaller on Keith shoulder by the minute. he strokes Lances soft brown Cuban curls and starts humming a familiar tune. 

He wasn't a idiot he knew Lance couldn't hear it but he knew it would reach Lance one way or the other.

Eventually the sobs turned into whimpers then nothing. So Lance feeling just as anxious but more safe grabs a paper and pencil sitting on the nightstand and try's to scribe out "what are we gonna do?"

Keith takes it looking relieved that they found a way to communicate then writes "first get dressed then ill take you to the emergency room." Keith looked very chilled about this whole situation but deep down he was too a nervous wreck. Lance nods grimly and gestures for Keith to leave so he could change in privacy so Keith steps out and as he walks trough the corridor to the kitchen it smelled vastly of smoke and panicking he realized he is an absolute terrible cook and left the eggs on.

He ran to the stove and turned off the element then looks down at the smoke rising and the black eggs and sighed he took the pan and ran cold water over it "this is gonna be hard to get out." Keith thinks, annoyed at his own stupidity.

Lance stepped outside the room wearing pretty basic clothes his face still slightly puffy from crying.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The smoke alarm went off making Keith react as Lance just stood there unaffected. Keith turns off the alarm and pops 4 waffles in the toaster something he probably couldn't mess up.

Lance stood there analyzing the situation then started laughing realizing what a moron Keith was, and for once Keith was okay with that.


	2. He always hated plain white walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Lance to the hospital hoping for answers.

After the boys finished eating the half burnt waffles they get into the car and as Keith starts the engine lance thinks of all sounds he misses. Shoes on concrete, music, laughter and so so much more. Lance was starting really miss any sound really.

Lance looks out the window as they pass by various buildings and stores as he wonders how his family is doing maybe he should visit them it has been a long time, he was in college right now and Keith and him being his boyfriend decided to dorm together Lance majors in music hoping to become a teacher Keith is doing marital arts and was very good.

The car pulls into a spot Lance and Keith get out, Lance looks up at the over arching gray building all of his emotions where replaced by fear but he holds Keith hand and persisted.

It felt they had been walking for hours, Lance always hated the endless plain white walls when he moves into a house he always made sure it had colored walls, Keith got lost twice then after asking two people they where in the auditory wing then they made it to the waiting room.

Keith starts talking to the receptionist she has brown hair and fair skin lance reads her name tag as they talk "Rebekah Nobel." she also had purple cochlear implants. She hands Keith a book and points towards the chairs in the waiting room lance and Keith go to sit down and lance slides out his notebook. "what did she say" Lance writes out and passes to Keith who has already zoning out but snaps back to reality and writes back "She said there was a cancel and she can get appointment for us in fifteen minutes also she gave us a sign language book" Lance read the note then Keith passed over the book and they started studying it together.

"Lance McClain" Keith heard the lady stating in front of a hallway. He elbowed Lance gently then stood up and followed the lady making sure Lance was following too .They went into a room that had pale green walls some miscellaneous posters and a ear model. Keith sat in the guest chair and Lance sat on the patient chair surrounded by instruments and tools. The lady first turns to Keith.

"Hi i am Dr.Stapes." She says in a soothing tone that puts Keith somewhat at ease "um hi I'm Keith Kogane." Keith reply's. 

"Nice to meet you, so can you tell me a little about what happened this morning?"

"This morning I walked in to our room to find Lance he looked worried so i asked him what was wrong and he didn't reply, so I got closer and put my hand on his head and asked again but my words had no affect then Lance looked up and said 'I can't hear.' But it wasn't his voice it was more muffled and that's it."

"was he hearing fine yesterday" Her voice shifted to a more professional tone making Keith anxious.

"Yes completely normal."

"Okay that's all i need to know." She says turning to Lance, Lance starts to scribble things out with his note book and they talk trough that. Then they stand up.

"We are going to the next room to test his hearing we will be back soon." Dr.Stapes says and takes Lance to the next room leaving Keith alone.

Keith starts thinking about Lance how hard this is gonna be for him, Kieth starts praying that lance can get good hearing aids so he can continue his major.

A few moments later they come back and Lance does not look happy, Keith shoots him a sympathetic look as he sits back down.

"So he is deaf." Dr.Stapes spoke slowly "We settled on a hearing aid and his heath insurance will cover 90% and you too can come pick them up in a week so the final cost is going to round to 500$ is there anything else?" 

"No that will be all." Keith said as they stood up and walked out.

They both studied the book a fair amount so Keith was able to ask Lance if he wanted lunch without using the notebook. Yes I'm hungry, Lance signed back Keith smiled knowing everything was okay.

Eventually the boys found the cafeteria and Lance found some tamales devoured them but he complained they weren't as good as his moms. Keith laughed at that remark. everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how many chapters but there is probably gonna be 3-4. ~ramennoodlefics


	3. "How much longer."

Lance couldn't sit still all week he wasn't existed, he was nervous he couldn't focus on anything. He visited his family not that it matters it was mostly just full of sorrowful looks and teary eyes full of the forbidden truth. "He was never going to be able to play again" everyone was thinking it but nobody was saying it. Lances dreams where crushed.

Even Keith noticed a difference those starry blue eyes as they went from dreamy to dead in the matter of days. Keith hated the truth, part of him knew this couldn't be the end but he was angry so freaking angry he decided the best option was to take out some anger at the Dojo.

"Wow that's an extra powerful punch." Shiro remarked as Keith beat the crap out of a dummy. 

"Trying to blow off some steam?" Keith had no reply.

"Come on i know the look." Shiro was starting to get worried.

"What do you want!" Keith finally stopped and turned to Shiro, furious.

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Keith grumbles as he continues to hit the dummy. 

Shiro shot a worried look to Adam across the room who was currently doing drills, Adam looked back and shrugged. Keith was never like this Shiro had known him since they where little and Keith never beat anything up without a propose.

"I just think-." Shiro was immediate cut off. 

"SHUT UP!" Keith started to run at Shiro he was so angry he couldn't think straight but he wasn't fast enough hit Shiro, intercepting his anger as he feels two arms holding him back after a few moments of struggling he eventually gave up and went limb then the force plopped him onto the ground then he saw as Shiro and Adam sat down beside him.

"Dude." Shiro started.

"I'm sorry." Keith was choking back a sob.

"It's fine just whats wrong?" Shiro's voice was smooth and warm

"Lance just lost his hearing." One small tear rolls down Keith's cheek. Adam covers his mouth with his hands in shock.

"What your boyfriend!" Shiro has shock in his voice making it turn more grave "H-how could this happen?"

"I don't know but I"m just so angry its so unfair!" Keith was recoiling his anger once again.

"Why couldn't it have been me, I don't even need mine, lance is a pianist!" Keith says through sobs. Shiro reaches out to put his hand on Keith shoulder but the edge lord pulled away quickly, grabbed his duffel bag and stormed out barely giving himself enough time to put his shoes on.

On Lances side things weren't great either there was still five days left. Most nights he lay awake in bed then after a while go out onto the balcony giving up on sleep, sit on the edge and break down weep uncontrollably at the fate he suffers he learned that he should do this midnight routine on the porch because he did not wanna disturb Keith for at least one of them needed to sleep. As for his classes since he couldn't be present so he was at home doing music theory workbooks.

"Hey." Lance signed at Keith who just came back from martial arts practice, Keith seemed a bit off he was still wearing his robe and seemed flushed so lance untangled himself from the couch and went to feel his forehead "I'm fine." Keith signed back at Lance's attempts to mother him.

"fine." Lance huffs onto the couch continuing his anime with captions he needed them anyway since it was a Japanese anime, that made Lance feel just a little better knowing everybody had to do this. Besides watching anime he mostly spent his time on homework, studying sign and crying.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Keith asked as he runs his hands through his hair making sure it was straight. "Yes but you cant where that." Lance points to Keith's getup.

Keith laughs forgetting he still had it on and goes to change.

The beach was quiet even for Keith as he holds hands with Lance and walks down the sandy beach towards the sunset lance stops and turns to him "I love you mullet." He signs and Keith looks confused he didn't have as much time to study sign as Lance did "What was the last sign?" Lance laughs for the first time in a long time and spells it out. "M-U-L-L-E-T." Keith finally understands and bursts out laughing "they have a sign for that!" Keith was hysterical, then Lance brings Keith attention back to him grabs his chin and pulls him in closer wrapping his arms around him and kisses him right under the dying sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twas a long week.


	4. The Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance counted down the days as he try's to stay occupied.

4 days:

Lance woke up happy for once, he just heard music, but in his dream. "still though" he thought "better than nothing" he turns to Keith who was still asleep it was Saturday so Keith usually slept in so lance got up and wondered into the kitchen yawning and stretching he wonders over the fridge and opens the door there was like three eggs some cheese and some misc herbs. So Lance took an otherwise hopeless situation and made wraps from some freezer burnt bread.

"Hello" Keith signs as he yawns and stretches and smiles his mullet was in disarray. Lance reply's and hands Keith a wrap then wondering towards the couch and continuing the anime he had started last night.

"So i got a text from Shiro" Keith signs to Lance later once he had showered and dressed.

"Yeah." Lance reply's, pausing his anime to have full attention.

"He wants to come over later, is that okay?"

"Yeah, when is later?"

"In about an hour."

"Cool I'm gonna go get ready." Lance leaves the couch and heads to the room shutting the door behind him.

An hour later the boys are back on the couch flipping through social media feeds when the doorbell rings Keith scrambles to answer the door and Lance puts his phone away.

"Hi, Keith." Shiro smiles and walks in Adam following behind. They go over and sit on the two bar stools Lance watches anxiously trying to plan out what hes gonna do if one if theses guys try to communicate with him, but to his surprise Adam looks up and starts signing to Lance!

"Hi Lance, I'm Adam."

"How do you know sign?"

"my little sister is also deaf."

"That sucks but I'm glad you know sign." Lance smiles.

3 days

Lance woke up with a bit more of a start today he felt like he was operating on a different material plane like he was in limbo everything was covered in thick vines and was in mono he herd a blood curdling scream he whips around trying to find the source then he shoots awake Keith at his side looking quite worried then lance just starts to break down, he wasn't sad he was just in the state where he was in shock.

“Hey, hey it’s okay” Keith was saying even though Lance couldn’t hear him. what was he supposed to do, Lance didn't seem to be anywhere near calming down sigh I was never good at this emotional thing" Keith was thinking to himself.

"Hey, Lance" Keith tapped him gently then signed "You are going to be okay it was only a dream." Lance looked up at him looking very small in Keith's muscular arms and he managed a smile. then they shuffled out of bed and Keith left to go to practice leaving lance alone in the dorm.

"Hows Lance doing." Shiro asked as they did drills together.

"He´s hanging in there but i think he had a nightmare today."

"That sucks Adam claimed he was sick today but i don't trust him."

"Ha ha tell him i said hi." Keith says going into stretches

Lance was alone so he made food and started to watch television but couldn't focus "W_hat if a murderer is right behind you._" A thought appeared into lances head, he knew there was nobody there but he couldn't help but check, just to ease his anxiety.

"Y_ou're a burden to __Keith._"

"No I'm not he loves me I love him."

"_you would be better off de-._" Lance cut the voice off.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP YOUR WRONG!" Lance turned off the television and whipped out his music theory book trying to focus.

"Y_ou know there is something in this house, you can end it all, right here right now."_

"No! Keith needs me he loves me."

"_S__top lying to yourself he doesn't love you, you're nothing your not a musician you cant do anything anymore."_

"STOP please stop..."

"_Y__ou cant get rid of me, i am part of you."_

"You think i don't know that."

Keith got back late he read the clock as he walked in "10:03 pm." he flicks the light on to see Lance on the couch he had been crying but was trying to put on happy face "Hey how was your day." Keith struggled but managed to sign it.

"Good." Lance reply's but his hands where shaking.

Keith comes over and sits down then kisses Lance on the forehead, Lances eyes looked glassy.

"Are you hungry." Keith asked.

"Yes"

"Okay how about burrito chime." Lance nodded so Keith pulled Lance off the couch and they went to eat burritos and catch up.

2 days

When Keith woke up Lance was gone he panicked and jumped out of bed shutting down his alarm and he saw a piece of paper on his table

"Hi Keith i have a meeting with ma teacher but i left you breakfast have a good morning. ~Lance" Keith immediately exhaled, feeling satisfied that Lance was okay he got dressed and walked into the kitchen and sees a plate of cinnamon waffles on the counter, so Keith grabs them and settled into the bar stool then pulls out his phone to text Shiro.

Shiro: Hey how's life

Keith: Good yours

Shiro: Turns out Adam was sick so he is hazmat-ed into the dorm so I'm bored and lonely

Keith: :p Lance has a meeting with his teacher so i am too bored and lonely

Shiro: That's a crying shame

Keith: Want to hang out I don't have classes till the afternoon

Shiro: Same where do you want to go

Keith: How about the gym there is a good one just south of campus

Shiro: Cool meet you in 15?

Keith: Yep

Lance was nervous but then again he always was. He was walking to the musician wing down corridor after corridor. "Vvvt-vvvt" his phone vibrated in his pocket "Hey Shiro wants to hang so I'm at the gym we could meet up for lunch?"

"Sounds great." Lance replied quickly then put his phone back in his pocket starring up at the sign saying "**P****iano room 3**"

Lance took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

"Oh shit!" He realized, he cant hear how is he supposed to know when to come in. "Ya know what this isn't the time." He thinks as he opens the door to see his teacher sitting on a desk analyzing music he waved and she waved back then motions him to sit down then handed him a note book.

**"****H****i lance how have you been?"  
**

**"Besides deaf good." **He smiles.

**"Okay so will you continue this class after you get hearing aids?"**

**"Yes of course" **She looks at lances message and frowns.

**"I'm just a little worried you will fall behind and fail." **Her words stung like a bee lance recoiled and felt his anger rising but at the same time he wanted to cry.

**"I can do this just please give me a chance."**

**"I'm just a little worried." **Lance wasn't sure how much more he could take.

**"Listen you're in no position to deny me the right to this class I have sacrificed so much to be here right now and deaf or not you will allow me to be here!" **Lance threw the note book onto the table and stormed out.

Keith was exhausted, why Shiro turned into a drill Sargent he didn't know.

"Hey" Keith says between huffs "Want to stop to get some lunch." they had been running on the track for way too long.

"Okay, ya lunch sounds good." Shiro said finally slowing down.

Lance wasn't crying he agreed with his sub-continence that he cried to much in his life. he was angry. storming down the hallway he barely notices his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Hey, Shiro is ready for lunch we are at the school cafeteria are you done with your meeting?" Lance pulled out his phone and after reading the text he was immediately brought back to his senses and all his anger was washed over by anxiety, he looked around and realized he stormed into a different hallway and all the people where unfamiliar he couldn't recognize the signs.

Breathing shallowly he pressed his back against the wall and tried to think what he was gonna do.

"_Y__ou're so pathetic, normal people don't panic when there lost."_

"Not now."

_"Look around all these people hate you because you wondered into the wrong hall."_

"You're wrong there is two people and their minding their own business."

_"As soon as Keith finds out that you got lost he will think your an idiot."_

Lance started to cry he couldn't do anything. He was hopeless.

"What should we do?" Pidge says as they walk down the engineering hall witnessing a new person crying on the floor.

"I think we should approach him." Hunk says, he was always the caring one.

Lance sees two people come into view from his blurry vision a small person wearing a green jacket and a very large guy both carrying textbooks and he could tell that they where trying to communicate but Lance of course couldn't hear them so he whips out his phone and goes to notes.

**Hi I'm lance sorry to bother you but where is the cafeteria. **The small person snatches the phone and reads the message.

**hi, the names Pidge and this is my friend Hunk. why cant you talk to us normally? **Lance reads the message and swiftly reply's.

**I'm deaf, sorry wheres the cafeteria? **Pidge reads the message and shoots a glance at Hunk trying to decide the best course of action.

**We'll take you! **they hand the phone back in satisfaction then hunk reaches out to help Lance up.

as they walk through different halls and doors there is a awkward tension hanging in the air giving lances mind room to basically self destruct.

_"They hate that your such a pain."_

"OMG they wouldn't had helped me if they didn't want too!"

_"You're such a pain."_

"SHUT UP!"

As they got into view of the cafeteria the new friends waved goodbye and Lance spotted Keith then ran over and gave him a big hug "I'm sorry i got lost!" Lance was very worried that Keith would be mad about this but he didn't know why.

"Its fine really don't worry."

Everything was gonna be fine.

The Day!

It was raining today so Lance was on the porch eating a bagel anxiously waiting for Keith to get up then after about 15 minutes Lance decided to take charge, he flung himself onto the bed and shook Keith.

"mm-mm." Keith groaned and shuffled still refusing to wake up so Lance shook him harder and tried to talk but he knew it sounded slurred.

"kmon keeef tim to get up."

Keith final sat up and looked around then seeing lance he perked up and slid out of bed and left the room Lance stayed in there and flipped through his phone then figured he was gonna delete the notes from yesterday as they where just taking up space but as he opened the notes he noticed something different, there was two phone numbers attached to the bottom so lance entered the numbers in and slid his phone into his back pocket and smiled.

The car ride was long as Lance looked out the window as the water droplets slid down racing each other. They slid into a parking spot and walked in. The hospital was busy today but they pushed past all the people and found there way back to the auditory wing with ease, checked in with the receptionist then sat down.

It wasn't too long before they got called in and the lady talked to Keith for a while then took out a small case and opened it up there was two small hearing aids that had a glitter blue ear piece and a blue mechanism! Lance as shocked at how good they looked so the lady took one out and popes on his ear then motioned him to put on the other one, she turns a dial in the back and at first there was just ringing then he could hear!

Lance started crying it was so awesome he could hear again!

"Lance can you hear us?"

"Yes" Lance says recovering "It's a little blurry but good."

"Okay I'll make a few more adjustments then let you go."

"Great." Lance could tell his voice was a bit off but he knew it would go back eventually.

"And we are all done!" The doctor says handing him a paper the two boys stood up and left the room and as soon as they left Lance hugged Keith really tight, he was so happy!

"The hearing aids look really good on you babe." Keith says as they where in the car. Man how Lance missed the sound of Keith voice.

"Lance?" Lance looked up.

"Why aren't you talking."

"Um, well you know the meeting with the teacher." Lance voice quivered.

"Ya what's going on." Keith was starting to get anxious.

"Well she is worried I'm gonna fall behind and I kinda got mad at her."

"What! wasn't Mozart or something deaf!"

"Beethoven."

"Right well I think you will be just fine in this class."

"Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait hope it was worth it. ~ramennoodlefics


	5. Punishing Fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is tying up loose ends I might make an epilogue later but this is about Lances first day back in class.

Lance stands outside the music room trying to gather up courage to step in. He racks his brain trying to remember the mean kids of the class "Maybe Len she never returned that pencil." After a while Lance just decide to walk in and everyone was already in there seats ready to play so Lance comes up the the teacher and asks if he could make an announcement she obliged.

"Okay so as you know earlier this week I went deaf as the teacher probably told you and I just wanted to let you know that this will not affect my music at all, so would a deaf person be able to do this." 

Lance walks over to the closest piano and starts the jazzy intro to Lady Madonna.

After Lance was finished there was absolutely no sound and Lance started to doubt the song then he herd a tiny bit of clapping from the back of the room then it spread causing an eruption of clapping once everyone was done the teacher walked up to the front of the room and said Okay now class will resume as normal." 

Lance was so happy that it worked out he had stayed up all night with Keith studying how regain his regular voice and practicing piano with singing.

After class Lance was standing outside the building Keith said he would walk him home Lance tried to deny but he know how much Keith wanted know how it went. "hey your Lance right?" Lance turns to see a small group of boys from his piano class. 

"ya that's me."

"Heh think you sooo special all becuse wittle wance wost his hearing."

"No I-I don't I just wanted to stop rumors."

"Stop kidding yourself you just wanted attention."

"Um no do you even believe that I lost my hearing that's like the worst possible thing to happen to a musician." Lance was confused why this guy was trying to pick a fight.

"Ya you're right i don't believed you lost your hearing."

"I-"

"So since i don't believe you I don't think you'll be needing these." The boy lunges towards Lance grabbing at his ears Lance tried to push him off slightly but then his two friends walk up behind him and hold him back making Lance drop his music book then the center boy come up to him.

"Think you're so special." Then he approaches lance and grabs a hold of both of the tips of his hearing aids.

"noooo!"

"You're so pathetic" He gives a sharp tug and both hearing aids get ripped out Lance yelped and his ears where ringing he caught a last few words.

"Ahh! Why's he bleeding!."

"Colt lets get out of here." He sees the main figure come into Lances vision as the two others drop him the he sees the two hearing aids lying in front of him and he tries to reach out to grab him but hes too late Colt crushes them under his feet then ran away with the two other delinquents.

Sweat poured down his face as he ran, he knew Lances class ended half an hour ago but he lost track of time "Man lance is probably worried sick." Keith thought to himself as he ran passed trees then as he turned a corner to the main building he saw lance but something wasn't right lance was on the ground Keith ran up to Lance to see what happened.

"Lance are you okay!?" "Lance!" Keith taped Lance and he sat up and grabbed a squished blue thing on the ground.

"Lance what the hell! Are those your hearing aids!" Keith signed quickly trying to get Lance's attention but Lance just looked down at them and started crying.

"Come on ill take you home." Keith tapped Lances shoulder again and crouched down jestering Lance to get on, he figured Lance would be too upset to try to walk.

On the way lance calmed down and told Keith everything about the hearing aids and bullies and Keith caught most of it but he wasn't to good at sign.

at home Lance showed and Keith made some tea, after the shower he bandaged his ear witch got cut badly and his knee witch got scraped. Then he walked out and changed into a onsie since it was the only clean thing he had then waddled over to the couch and threw himself onto it and pulled out his phone to see that Pidge tried to contact him.

"Hey, I figured you found the number but I'm just checking to make sure not dead."

"No I'm fine It's Pidge right what do you major in?"

"Technology."

"That's great! You know how I'm deaf."

"yeah?"

"Well I got hearing aids and they got crushed by a kid who didn't believe me."

"what! That's not okay where do you live I'll be there in five."

"So you think you could fix them."

"Yes! ADDRESS!'

"Okay sure where the third building in the music wing."

"I'll be there soon and I'm bring hunk."

"Okay thanks!"

"Keeth keeth!" Lance called to him who propped himself against the bar stool started drinking tea and immediately spit it out.

"Ya what up?" He put the tea cup down and signed.

"I got somebody who could fix my hearing aids!" Lances hands where lightning fast causing a confused look to cross Keith's face.

"What?" 

"I got somebody who could fix my hearing aids!" Lance slowed down this time

"That's great! Do we have to meet them?"

"Nope they are coming here in five minutes." Lance got up and hugged Keith, he was really happy 

"you're very soft today." Keith said even though he couldn't hear very well right now. Lance snuggled closer.

In five minutes the doorbell rang Keith got off the bar stool and went to go answer the door and was greeted by a very small kid and a large guy.

"Hi I'm Pidge."

"Hi I'm Keith aren't you a little young to be in college."

"Nope. Anyway we are Lance's friends dose he live here."

"Ya he's right over there" Keith lets them pass through and she drops a giant toolbox onto the table and opens it up and spreads out various tools, Lance stands up from the couch and passes them the hearing aids and she winces looking at them. So Lance got out a piece of paper.

**"Whats wrong."**

**"The outer shell is cracked do you have a replacement?"**

**"Maybe let me check."**

Lance got up and went into his room remembering the bag they gave him. he found it burrowed in a desk draw and there was two replacement shells inside the bag so Lance snatched them up and ran almost tripping over the runner in the hallway and handed them to Pidge who was elbow deep in bending wires and unscrewing stuff.

**"Thanks."**

**"Its nothing so how is it going."**

**"Good it will need new battery's but i have those and i need a tissue to clean the battery acid."**

**"Sure thing."**

After a while the hearing aids came around and Pidge refitted them to his ears and switched them on. "eeeeeeeee!" They made a ringing sound then the sounds start kicking in florescent light bulb's humming the cars roaring by.

"So... can you hear."

"Yes! thank you so much Pidge!"

"That's great now theirs just one thing left..."

"What?"

Pidge flips over the laptop and goes to the schools domain and gets the principles email.

"What was that punks name."

"I think it was Colt Roberts."

"He is going down!"

Pidge starts typing at the computer Lance could barley keep up.

**Mr. Sherman it has come to my attention that one of my friends is getting bullied i know that i come to you frequently about bullying issues but as it say's literally on the the schools entrance "STAND FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN." so i believe that this needs to be dealt with pronto anyway on with the story.**

**Person: Lance McClain**

**Story: Lance recently got hearing aids due to early on SSHL and when he finished music class he was waiting outside the building and a kid approached him. Name: Colt Roberts. He repeatedly assaulted Lance knocking him to the ground then ripped out his hearing aids and crushed them.**

**Mr. Sherman Hearing aids are EXPENSIVE so if you could please punish this kid that will be greatly appreciated**

**yours sincerely, Pidge/Katie Holt.**

**two images attached "lances hearing aids."**

**P.S i managed to fix the hearing aids so do NOT take the whole I'm sorry approach this kid needs to be taken into custody!**

Lance wished Pidge goodbye and said thanks again and they left.

"so you got them fixed." Keith was sitting on the couch

"yep I'm really happy!" lance turned to Keith and joined him on the couch.

"well in happy that you are happy." Keith pulled lance closer and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 I didn't have much time to edit but i might come back to fix things ~ramennoodlefics

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I'm new here so bare with me. Also updates might be slow.


End file.
